Sanity over all: Spectre
by Cain Loasa
Summary: This the Sanity over all story from Spectre's perspective. I'm fixing the chapters so that they go with my original desire for this story and keeping that way.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash sped around the sky trying to become even faster as somepony shot right by her threw her off her path. When she regained control she chased after the mystery flyer and pushed herself to the very limit of her speed and issued a Sonic Rainbow Boom and barely caught up with him.

"Dude, slow down." Rainbow Dash told him.

The guy closed his wings to lessen his speed and spun to the other side of her.

"Yo, sup?" The guy asked her. "What are you doing up here?"

"Flying like always, I should be the one asking you the same question; I haven't seen you around here before." Rainbow Dash replied.

"I explore the world, never to visit a place more than once." The guy told her. "I need to restock though. Do know a good place where I can do so?"

"Ponyville and maybe Applejack's Farm." Rainbow Dash replied. "Just follow me."

The guy nodded as he matched his wings to go in pace with Rainbow Dash's.

"What's your name anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Spectre, though most people call me Wind Strider," Spectre replied. "and you name is?"

"Rainbow Dash, why do you just explore the world?" Rainbow Dash him.

"Well, Rainbow Dash, first it's a pleasure to meet you, and second, I just need time to think." Spectre replied.

"To think about what?" Rainbow Dash replied.

"You're being very inquisitive." Spectre told her before spinning around her.

"Okay, one question?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Sure." Spectre replied.

"Why Wind Strider? Rainbow Dash asked him.

Spectre smirked before he held his wings out and just glided beside her as she had to flap her wings every so often to keep a float.

"How do you do that?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"My little secret." Spectre replied

"Hey Cloud." Spitfire said from above them. "Hey, Rainbow Dash."

"Spitfire." Spectre replied.

"It's in the past dude, chill." Spitfire told him.

"Who said I wasn't chill?" Spectre replied a smirk crossing his face.

Rainbow Dash laid a hoof on Spectre's shoulder.

"We should go." Rainbow told him.

"No, I want to know why I don't seem chill." Spectre told her.

Rainbow Dash backed off as Spitfire advanced towards Spectre.

"I won fair and square." Spitfire replied while getting in Spectre face.

"Get out of my face dude." Spectre told him.

"What if I don't, you won't hit me." Spitfire told him.

"I don't resort straight to violence." Spectre replied.

"So that's why you let your family die?" Spitfire asked him.

"Don't bring that up." Spectre told him.

"What?" Spitfire asked him. "Did I hit a nerve?"

Out of nowhere Rainbow Dash slammed into Spitfire, sending him flipping through the air. He sped towards her and was about to hit her when Spectre collided why him.

"You little jaho." Spitfire yelled. "No one hits me."

Spectre slammed his hoof into the side of Spitfire's head, dazing him.

"Now, we can go." Spectre told Rainbow Dash.

She nodded as she followed Spectre to Ponyville.

"He called me a jaho, what does that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Nothing good. It's a curse in a very old language." Spectre replied as he dipped towards Ponyville.

As they landed Pinkie Pie ran up to them.

"Hey Dashie!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she pulled Rainbow Dash into a hug. "Who's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, and why are you so hyper?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"Rarity says she would us some dresses. You should bring your boyfriend." Pinkie Pie replied.

Rainbow Dash huffed as Pinkie Pie ran off.

"Dashie?" Spectre asked her.

"It's what the Mane 6 calls me." Rainbow Dash replied. "You call me it and I kill you."

Spectre nodded before speaking again. "We could check out what Rarity is doing?"

"Why did Spitfire call you Cloud?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"It was their little joke. I really didn't care for the Wonderbolt exam; it was too easy so I didn't pay attention." Spectre replied.

"Your little argument with him?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"_My _final exam was to race him." Spectre relied. "I would've won if he hadn't cheated."

Rainbow Dash nodded but didn't push the subject any farther. When they got to Rarity's Pinkie Pie pulled them inside.

"Who's the boyfriend?" Rarity asked Rainbow Dash.

"He is not my boyfriend." Rainbow Dash told them.

"Don't get so flustered, sugarcube, their just pulling your leg." Applejack told her.

"We'll get started when Blake gets back with the materials." Rarity replied.

"Did you just say Blake, as in red mane and blonde body?" Spectre asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Applejack asked him.

"Old friend." Spectre replied.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Blake called out.

When he got into the room and saw Spectre he turned to run but Spectre appeared in front of him.

"Why are you running?" Spectre asked him.

"I thought you were planning to kill me or something." Blake replied.

"The six of us apart is bad enough without one of us dead." Spectre replied.

"Wait, six?" Rarity asked him.

"There are six in our own group." Spectre replied. "You will meet them in due time."

"If want something new to wear you have to lose your cloak, and what about your shades?" Rarity asked him.

"Fine, at your own risk though." Spectre replied.

He gripped the front of his cloak and easily tore it off without ruining the material and removed his shades. He also flashed Rainbow Dash a smile as he heard her gasp. He had a black body and a white mane and tail, but it was his eyes that caught everyone's attention; they were a dark golden color.

"I definitely hope you got a material that would bring out the color of his eyes." Rarity told Blake.

"Everyone can go first, I'm a little attached to my cloak." Spectre replied.

"Oh come on, you act exactly like Blake." Rarity complained. "I'll make it like your cloak with a little glam."

Spectre huffed as he nodded making Rarity squeal happily. As Applejack and Pinkie Pie helped her pull Spectre onto the design stand Blake asked her to come outside with him. When they got out of the tent Blake turned to her.

"How did you two meet?" Blake asked her.

"I was outside flying around when he shot by me, and since I was going close to my fastest without the Sonic RainBoom." Rainbow Dash replied.

"He believes that the faster he goes the farther behind he can leave his memories." Blake replied.

"Yeah, Spitfire said he let his family die." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Yeah, he had watched his parents and sister die; at the time he wasn't able to do anything, and we were the only one able to keep him under control." Blake replied. "It's also why he's so suspicious of some people."

"Okay, well we should get back inside." Rainbow Dash replied.

As they got back inside Rainbow Dash was confused when she saw that Spectre was actually in a bronze and white tuxedo.

"How'd all this happen?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"It was actually easy to talk him into it." Rarity replied.

"Mainly she brought up the upcoming party that Pinkie Pie is hosting." Spectre replied.

"You dance? That's hilarious." Blake chuckled before he was sent flying out of the tent.

Everyone looked at Spectre who was twitching slightly and started to take off his coat which Rarity quickly took and easily folded it and she did the same with the rest of the clothes. Then he just walked out of the tent and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy ran after him and they found him floating around Applejack's barn.

"How does he do that?" Fluttershy asked her.

"He won't tell me." Rainbow Dash replied.

As Spectre noticed them he dropped onto the roof of the barn and they flew up to him.

"Dude, your eyes are distracting." Rainbow Dash told him.

Spectre smiled and Rainbow Dash felt herself get light headed for a second but she shook it off.

"So what was that about back at Rarity's tent?" Fluttershy asked him.

"I was at a dance when it happened." Spectre replied.

Fluttershy didn't understand what he meant but she was shocked when Rainbow Dash hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Spectre." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Don't worry about it it's in the past and there nothing I can do about it." Spectre replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"You just did." Spectre replied with a smile that made Rainbow Dash's knees shake. "What's your question?"

"Will you possibly go to Pinkie's party with me?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Sure." Spectre replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that's one couple taken care of." Applejack replied from the ground.

"We're not a couple." Rainbow Dash told.

"Then why are you going to the dance together?" Applejack asked her.

Rainbow Dash felt her face heat but when Spectre pushed her to the side before something took off part of the roof where she had been standing.

Spectre rushed forward and slammed into something and he crashed into the ground. Whatever he hit smashed through the well and Spectre gathered a globe of mud in each of his hoof and threw it in the direction of the well and it the thing.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked Spectre as tried to get farther away. "Is that an invisible d-d-dragon."

"I've got this handled." Spectre replied as he threw more mud.

As the dragon swung it's tail Spectre slid under it and punched the dragon in the stomach. Then he grabbed the dragon's tail and threw it towards the forest. It landed on it's back but quickly rolled over and started to shoot fireballs at Spectre, but he easily avoided them. The dragon noticed this and switched his tacit and shot a few fireballs at the barn and it quickly caught fire. Rainbow Dash launched herself into the air but soon noticed that Fluttershy wasn't following her.

"Fluttershy, come on." Rainbow Dash yelled as he leveled out.

Fluttershy just continued to back up but she was stopped short by the fire that was advancing towards her from behind. Rainbow Dash shot back down and lifted Fluttershy up by her by front legs and set down.

"This rest of last years harvest and the plow are in there." Applejack yelled.

"I'm on it." Rainbow Dash yelled as she threw open the doors.

She flew into the and first pulled out the plow. Then she started getting the rest of last years harvest, but she could only get one bushel at a time. Suddenly there was an explosion and the dragon quickly started to fly away as Rainbow Dash flew back into the barn.

"Rainbow Dash!" Spectre yelled as he watch the dragon's tail slam into the barn weakening it but not completely collapsing it.

Spectre shot into the barn and found Rainbow Dash unconscious under a pile of heated burnt wood. He quickly started to move the rubble of Rainbow Dash's back unitl he got to a support beam from the sidewall. He shot outside into the sky and wind gathered around his wings and he shot back into the burning barn and sliced the burnt support into three pieces. Spectre shoved the center piece off of her with his head and winced as a bunch of ashes got in his eye. As the piece of wood fell he got her onto his back and dashed out of the barn just as it started to collapse.

He leapt outside just the barn collapsed and he almost collided with Fluttershy.

"Follow me, we should go my house so that I can take care of the burns you two substained." Fluttershy replied.

Spectre nodded and trotted beside Fluttershy. When they got to Fluttershy's house Spectre laid Rainbow Dash on Fluttershy's couch on her stomach.

"Let me see your hands." Fluttershy told him.

"No, please focus on Dash." Spectre told her. "Do as much as you can."

Fluttershy nodded as she turned back to Rainbow Dash and started to spread super strength burn ointment and disinfectant onto her back and after she was done she turned to Spectre.

"I hate to ask you to do something painful but I can't lift her." Fluttershy replied.

Spectre wrapped his front legs around Rainbow Dash's chest, wincing he lifted her up and Fluttershy quickly slipped the beginning of a bandage under Rainbow Dash's back.

"I need you to hold her up and also hold the bandage in place." Fluttershy told him.

Spectre nodded as he held back a string of curses and Fluttershy started to wind the bandage around Rainbow Dash's back and chest. Soon, before Fluttershy could finish Rainbow Dash woke up and started to thrash around and scream.

"Raindow Dash, calm down its okay." Spectre told her.

Rainbow Dash turned her head and focused on Spectre out of the corner of her eye.

"What happened?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"You were getting the bushels of apples out of Applejack's family barn." Fluttershy started. "Then when you rushed back inside, Spectre had finally scared off the…dragon, but when he was flying off the dragon slammed his tail into the side of the barn and collapsed it on top of you. Then, Spectre cleared the rubble off of you effectively burning his hooves, so I don't know how he carried you on his back all the way to my place from the apple orchard."

"Spectre, what wrong with your left eye?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I got some ash in it but I'll be alright." Spectre told her.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy nodded at each other and Fluttershy grab a bucket that she quickly filled with water and threw it at Spectre. Then she quickly wrapped a roll bandage over his eye.

"What was that for?" Spectre asked her as shook his head.

"All three of us know you wouldn't let me take care of your injuries until I took care of Rainbow Dash's, so we made a split second decision to save your eye." Fluttershy replied.

"Just finish patching her up." Spectre replied.

"I was done." Fluttershy replied. "Let me see your hooves."

Spectre huffed as he held up a hoof for Fluttershy to disinfect it, spread burn ointment and bandage it; then she did the same thing to his other hoof.

"I can take you back to your place if you want." Spectre told Rainbow Dash.

"No, you two are going to stay here for the night so that neither of you aggravate your injuries after you two are rested up then you can head out." Fluttershy told them. "It's almost dark anyway."

They both hesitated before reluctantly and but before she went upstairs she pulled out the futon for Spectre.

"Goodnight you two, don't do anything funny." Fluttershy replied.

Spectre rolled over where he was facing Rainbow Dash.

"How's your back?" Spectre asked her.

"The pain is just bearable." Rainbow Dash replied. "Thanks…thanks for saving me."

"No problem, you did well Dash." Spectre replied.

"You barely made out it out of there alive." Rainbow Dash told him. "You barely know me yet you risked your life."

"I wasn't going to stand by when I knew I had a chance to save a pony." Spectre replied.

"Can you bring me closer, Fluttershy would kill me if walked over there?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"You'll have to guide me; my depth perception isn't too great right now." Spectre replied as he lifted Rainbow Dash of the other couch.

The first thing Rainbow Dash did when she touch the couch was kiss Spectre on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Spectre asked her.

"That was for saving my skin." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Is it okay if I try something real quick?" Spectre asked her. "If it works it should increase your healing speed, and get you walking again at least."

"Go for it, what do I have to lose?" Rainbow Dash him.

"Your ability to fly and some of your hearing." Spectre replied. "Your in good hands though, I had to heal the group a couple of times."

"I guess I don't have a choice." Rainbow Dash replied as she looked at her wings.

Spectre nodded before ripping the bandages off of his hooves and soon a bright blue orb appeared on each. Rainbow Dash swallowed deeply as Spectre focused his one good eye on Rainbow Dash's and gently pulled her close.

"I'm not going to lie, it _will_ hurt a lot for a while, but the pain will subside." Spectre told her.

Rainbow Dash nodded as he placed his hooves on her bad. She buried her face into his chest as constant pain rack through her body but she heard Spectre call her name and when she looked up she saw him looking directly at him and she thought of things she wanted to do to and with him. One of those things was to punch him in his handsome face for making her legs go weak. After awhile he removed his hooves from her back but she continue to look at her.

"How's the pain now?" Spectre asked her.

"I'm definitely sore." Rainbow Dash replied.

"You'll be that way for a few weeks to a month and you shouldn't try to fly during that time." Spectre replied. "Just to be safe."

"That's just evil." Rainbow Dash told him.

"I don't want the healing to be for no reason." Spectre replied.

"What about your hooves?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I can't heal myself." Spectre replied.

"That's a bummer." Rainbow Dash told him.

"I just hope you can still go to the dance." Spectre replied.

"Sure, I just can't overdo it." Rainbow Dash replied. "This is a lot comfier than just the regular couch."

"It's going to get cold tonight." Spectre told her with a smile.

"Don't make me hurt." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Oh come on Dashie." Spectre cooed.

Rainbow Dash punched out but she was shocked when she didn't hit anything.

"My abilities let me dodge any attack." Spectre replied as he reappeared behind her.

"Then how am I suppose to hit you then." Rainbow Dash asked him.

"We have to train together." Spectre replied.

Rainbow Dash nodded at the as Spectre reappeared facing towards her again. She felt his hoof on her cheek and he flashed her one of his smiles. Her face heated up and she tried to hide but Spectre had already noticed.

"That's cute you know that?" Spectre asked her. "You've never met anyone who could make your knees weak and your heart race as much as racing, so you don't know how to act."

Rainbow Dash pressed her cheek against Spectre chest and her breathing seemed to get a lot easier.

"You have your own sphere of constant air around you?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"It's an anti-blackout precaution." Spectre replied.

"Are you not going to tell me how you can do all the things that you can do?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Maybe later." Spectre replied.

Spectre wrapped his front legs around Rainbow Dash and she instantly felt herself falling asleep.

"Good night Spectre." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Good night Rainbow." Spectre replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Spectre woke up to find Fluttershy staring at him.

"We didn't do anything, she wanted to talk to me and I didn't want her shouting across the room." Spectre replied. "Also, it got pretty cold last night."

"Yeah." Fluttershy replied.

Spectre swung his legs over the side of the futon and walked around about.

"Still slightly tender, but it'll have to do." Spectre told her.

"Don't push yourself too far." Fluttershy replied.

"I promise I won't, help me by getting Rainbow onto my back?" Spectre asked her. "Also, she won't be good for you."

"What, who won't good for me?" Fluttershy asked him. "When will you tell her?"

"Don't know, you'd most likely be safe, but I'd probably be killed." Spectre replied.

"It was an accident." Fluttershy replied.

"Keep telling yourself that." Spectre replied as he exited her house with Rainbow Dash on his back.

Fluttershy felt liking cursing as she tried to steady her breath. In the end she just left her house to walk around.

Spectre laid Rainbow Dash gently onto her bed and sighed as her eyes stayed closed. After he sat by her bedside for awhile before he went to make breakfast. It wasn't an easy task with his hooves being singed but after about an hour he finally got it all done. He prepared a plate for Rainbow Dash and one for himself and carefully carried them over to her bed. He had made pancakes with bits of apples inside of them and a caramelized apple sauce and poured some apple cider that he carefully distilled. When he got back to her bed her eyes were already opening.

"I though I was going to have to give you mouth to mouth." Spectre laughed.

"You like that wouldn't you." Rainbow Dash replied. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I distilled it." Spectre replied as he cut into her pancakes. "I'll feed you so you don't make your back worse."

Rainbow Dash huffed as she ran a hoof down her face.

"Open up." Spectre told her.

"I hate this." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Think about it, I have to everything for you this morning." Spectre replied. "After a few hours though you have to get out of bed."

"I'd rather just get out of bed right now." Rainbow Dash replied.

"I won't let you." Spectre told her.

Rainbow Dash gave him a glare that could kill, but he just laughed. He guided the fork as best he could but still managed to get some of the caramelized apple sauce on her nose.

"Oh, come on your aim can't be that bad." Rainbow Dash told him.

"If you were feeding yourself your aim would be a lot worse." Spectre told her.

"Not if you let me sit up." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Not going to happen." Spectre replied.

Rainbow Dash gave him a glare but stopped when she noticed he was glaring at something.

"Come in." Spectre replied as he slipped on his sunglasses.

Pinkie Pie came bursting huffing and puffing and her face redder than usual.

"What's wrong Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"I can't find Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie told her.

"I would volunteer to go around the outside of town, but my eyesight is at it's fullest." Spectre replied.

"Okay, I'm surprised, before now your definitely weren't going to let me up." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Things change." Spectre replied before shooting into the air. "Where would you go Shy?"

Spectre easily went through most building but had to go over some of because of univision.

"Shoot this eye." Spectre cursed as he scanned the ground.

He found Fluttershy and dipped down near her.

"Keep on walking, don't look back." Spectre whispered.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked him.

"Just keep going I'll take them out." Spectre replied as he shot backwards into the group of stallions that were following her.

He collided with one's head shoulder first and the stallion went down instantly. Then Spectre flipped through the air and land all his hooves one on each of the stallions faces and then drop kicked the last one through a wall. He then curled up his body and shot forward and up the side of a building, but then he saw someone across the way.

"What is she doing here?" Spectre asked himself.

Spectre dropped into the shadows and easily the girl. He also watched as the girl dispatched a final stallion but she fainted afterward.

"Always overexerting yourself." Spectre told no one. "You'll never get anywhere like that."

He carefully moved the air around himself so that he was rendered invisible with light going around him. Spectre shot into the air and towards Blake's place, which wasn't the easiest thing to do at close to top speeds. He landed outside Blake's house and burst into his house.

"What the heck dude?" Blake asked him.

"Library, now." Spectre replied.

"Why?" Blake asked him.

"She's back." Spectre replied. "No, questions."

Blake only nodded as Spectre launched into the air again and when landed in the center of town he almost slammed straight into Applejack.

"Woah, slow down, sugarcube." Applejack told him.

"Library now." Spectre told her.

"Hold your horses, why?" Applejack replied.

"Blake will explain it to you." Spectre replied.

"If that is a prank I swear I'll tan your hide." Applejack replied.

"I haven't even been there that long." Spectre replied "Look towards Cosmos, he jumpier than usual."

Applejack nodded at that as Spectre sped up right before he slammed into someone.

"I'm sorry didn't see you there." Dawn replied.

"Fluttershy do you know where Rainbow is?" Spectre asked her.

"I think she's at Rarity's, Spectre." Fluttershy replied.

"Spectre?" Dawn asked him.

"Hey, Dawn Runner." Spectre replied as he helped her back up.

"Thanks, Shy." Spectre replied as he shot into the sky.

Spectre easily reached Rarity's tent and landed outside as argument started. He rushed inside and pulled Rainbow Dash to the side.

"What's going on?" Spectre as him as he held Rainbow Dash back.

"She wants to put flames or lightning on her which I've already agreed to make black." Rarity replied. "Black is the new black I guess."

"I'll talk to her and see what I can do." Spectre replied.

Rarity nodded before going back to the dress she was working on as Spectre pulled Rainbow Dash to the side.

"Rainbow, could you just compromise?" Spectre asked.

"This is a dance and I never like dresses so I want this to be one I'll love for a long time." Rainbow Dash replied as she tired to get out og his hold.

"It's not glamorous sweetie." Rarity replied. "It's just plain tacky and unoriginal."  
Spectre already felt Rainbow Dash tense and held her tighter and closer.

"I'll show you tacky and original!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she strained again Spectre's grasp as Dawn and Fluttershy walked in.

"Calm down, Rainbow." Spectre told as he reached for his shades.

"Don't you can calm me down so easily." Rainbow Dash replied as she felt her heartbeat quicken and cursed under her breath.

"Okay, you can stop." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Will you compromise now?" Spectre asked her as he replaced his sunglasses.

"Fine, only because my hands are tied." Rainbow Dash replied as Spectre let go of Rainbow Dash and she quickly wrote something on a piece of paper. She then folded it up and personal gave it to Rarity. When she opened the note her face turned a deep red and her eyes went wide. Spectre walked over to Rainbow Dash and was about to leave Rarity's tent when Dawn cleared her throat.

"Wait, I need to talk to Rainbow Dash real quick." Dawn told her.

"I already told her Dawn, she's listens to me; for the most part." Spectre told her.

Dawn hugged him quickly and thanked him before Rainbow Dash pulled him out of tent.

"Where to now?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Library." Spectre replied.

When they got to the library Spectre quickly pulled Rainbow Dash aside as Cosmos came into the library.

"I'm going to kill you." Rainbow Dash yelled. "Is was almost impossible to get that crap out of my mane and tail."

"I guess Applejack took out her revenge?" Spectre asked Cosmos while gesturing to his black eye.

"Yeah, you could've come here sooner to stop her." Cosmos replied.

"Wouldn't have tried even if I could." Spectre replied.

"Let me at him, I want to give him a bloody nose or something." Rainbow Dash told him.

"We seriously need to find a way to channel your violence." Spectre as he place his chin on her shoulder.

Then Applejack brought Dawn in but Rainbow tried to headbutt Spectre but he then locked her neck with his chin. Then Dawn started to talk to Twilight.

"Calm down, you can work out your violence later." Spectre told her. "I'll find us a couple of punching bags, will you be happy with that."

"I want to get faster." Rainbow Dash replied.

Spectre nodded and she calmed down.

"The complete speed… is unable for you obtain, but I can get you close." Spectre told her.

"Impossible, do you know who you talking to?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Yeah, I do." Spectre replied.

"I want to talk to you two." Dawn told them.

"I actually need to talk to Fluttershy in private." Spectre replied.

Before Fluttershy could even reply Spectre pulled her outside and they both shot into the sky and landed gently on a cloud.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Fluttershy asked him.

"It's about Dawn." Spectre replied.

"She not a bad person." Fluttershy replied.

"You've only known her for what a day?" Spectre asked her.

"I've only known you for _two _days." Fluttershy replied.

Spectre quickly kissed her lips and Fluttershy fell into him.

"We both know you remember me Shy." Spectre told her coolly as he removed his sunglasses.

Fluttershy felt a feeling that she used to as she felt Spectre's hoof on her cheek.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Fluttershy told him as she looked up into Spectre's eyes.

"I know." Spectre replied as he smiled.

Before she knew it they were making out for awhile and afterwards they were laying beside each other and Fluttershy was breathing heavily.

"When was the last we did that?" Fluttershy asked him.

"Probably 3 to 5 years ago." Spectre replied.

"They always wondered where I went during those times." Fluttershy replied.

"Rainbow Dash even stopped me along the way to your house that one time." Spectre replied.

Fluttershy giggled slightly and Spectre pulled her close him.

"I was even good friends with A.J. and Rarity." Spectre replied.


End file.
